


Allure

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur's day was not nice, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: Arthur wasn't the type to pay for sex...until he met a certain blonde.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's 4 am if this sucks I'm sorry lol

The office was in chaos again, no one agreed with one another, the cause of the problem was most likely due to miscommunication, but blaming others was always easier than admitting your faults.

" This is all your fault, you stupid bitch! If only you would have che-."

" My fault?! You were the one, who always calls in sick, because of a so-called _fever_." 

Arthur rested his head on top of the office table with a sigh, why did every single day have to play out like this? Couldn't his co-workers cooperate for once?

It wasn't like he didn't understand their feelings, their boss was a tyrant when it came to the business world, he paid good _yes_ , but expected excellence in return.

The Pressure placed on top of their shoulders was immense and it wasn't rare for a worker to quit, old or new, there was a point where everyone snapped.

" Oi, Arthur. Say something as well, that bitch doesn't do her job properly."

Just... _one day_ , without any fights and insults. A day where he could return from work and think, _' today was a successful day'_ , but _no,_ that was apparently too much to ask for.

" He's delusional, Arthur! He should get fired for his behavior!" 

Everything was so _loud_ , full of hatred and bitterness, it was _torture_.

" Hah?! What the hell is your prob-." He slammed his fists against the office table, before lashing out at the bickering pair.

" _Shut up!_ Both of you are at fault! Your incompetence to cooperate is outrageous, people like you should be _fired_!"

God, he hasn't felt this angry since _years_ , and judging by his colleagues' surprised faces, they didn't expect his outburst either.

The room was silent, a rare occurrence, and Arthur would have enjoyed the temporary peace to the best of his abilities.. _.if_ the deep cough behind him hadn't sent his alarm bells into hyperdrive.

" Brave words, Mister Pendragon." _God_ , save him...Why out of all moments now? Was his lucky truly that poor?

" Mr...Lugalbanda." The blonde gulped meekly, turning around with a forced smile.

" I must say, I don't ever recall promoting you to a leading position." His boss said with an unimpressed glance, posture tall and proud.

" Yes, that's right, Sir." 

" Then I won't have to elaborate any further, yes? This company has no use for people, who don't recognize their tasks." 

" _Wait-_ , I can explain, this is a misunderstanding." Arthur hastily added, his job may be stressful, but it was his money _source,_ and living in a modern city like theirs, wasn't cheap.

" There is no need for more, hereby you are _dismissed_." Lugalbanda's voice was monotone, his boss didn't even blick as he uttered those words and left the room with a short 'farewell'.

_" ...Dismissed?"_ Arthur repeated the words, he couldn't believe it took only three words to ruin his career, _but it did._

Even his colleagues, who he previously yelled at, gave him pitied glances and whispered their apologies, but no form of apology could help him...not out of this situation.

With a tired sigh, he slowly started to pack his personal belongings and left the office.

\---

Arthur didn't expect to spend his Friday night, wandering aimlessly around the streets of the city.

Then again, he didn't foresee getting fired either.

The thought still left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, the circumstances his boss caught him in were ridiculous, but what could he do...call a lawyer? 

The blonde snorted at the thought, lawyers were expensive and no matter how much he paid, he doubted he would be able to win against Lugalbanda in court. His Boss, well ex-Boss now, pretty much ruled over the city, he was the _law_.

The streets were empty by now, the majority of the city was most likely as asleep and the rest...well the rest was like him, had nothing better to do or worked during the night, which included the suggestively dressed women he passed every now and then.

They gave him occasional winks or smiles, but Arthur was thankful for them to quickly realize his disinterest and watched with a grateful smile as they returned to their previous activities.

Arthur observed the small clouds of condensation, as he exhaled. The nights were getting cooler now, paying for heat was going to be tricky...

" Hm...maybe I should ask Artoria for help." On a _second_ thought, being a burden sounded even worse than having to endure the cold, his sister would help him, but her work was stressful as well, keeping his misfortune to himself was probably a better idea.

Another silhouette revealed itself in the moonlight, this time it was a man, boldly dressed in tight leather pants and a white, almost transparent blouse. The blouse had barely any buttons closed, it revealed the man's chest and elegant neck with ease, the confident pose made his get up even more tempting.

Yes, it was _tempting_ , nothing more. He was supposed to simply walk by, and not give in to the _temptation_ , but _god_ was the other captivating.

Golden hair softly reflected the moonlight, the man's skin looked soft, yet muscled and his _eyes_...His eyes were the definition of alluring, tainted in a crimson red and surrounded by blond, almost white eyelashes.

His eyes were sharp but weren't even focused onto him, the other seemed too occupied by his phone, which Arthur highly appreciated.

A cold breeze swept through the street and Arthur noticed with a blush, that the man's nipples started to harden.

 _Oh, god_ . Was this an incubus of some sort? He has never felt this tempted in his life before and the man in question didn't even spare him a _glance_.

The breeze also carried the other's cologne with it, thick Cedarwood with an undertone of Rose, it sounded rather odd but smelled _divine_.

Oh, the things he would do to him... _No_ , he shouldn't, this was wrong. He shouldn't exploit people for _sex_ , sex-workers had it tough, tougher than him...he shouldn-.

" See something you like, Mongrel?" A smooth voice called out, his body involuntarily flinched, as crimson eyes observed him with interest.

" N-No, I don't have any money with me so..." Arthur clumsily lied, downcasting his eyes with a cough, which made him miss the surprised expression of the stranger before it slowly shifted into a smirk.

" _Hm_? Forgot your money, huh?" 

" Yeah, and it's rather late now, too..." The other approached him with slow steps, his boots sounded heavy and Arthur tried not to recoil by every tap.

" That's a shame, I bet we could have had a lot of fun together." His voice was as sweet as honey, every word was spoken deliberately and sultry, the invading scent of his cologne didn't help either.

" Y-Yeah, I have to go-..." As Arthur withdrew, the stranger stepped closer, his blouse hung freely down his shoulders and the blonde had a perfect view on to the smooth chest, along with the _still_ perked nipples.

" I-..." He quietly murmured.

The crimson eyes were dark and lustful now, the little devil in front of him slowly moistened his lips with a pinkish tongue, coating them in a layer of thin saliva.

" Are you sure? I'm quite interested in _you_ as well..." It was a mere whisper now, the man's warm breath hit Arthur's lips, he was able to smell the stranger's natural scent now, a fresh yet sweet combination.

In the back of his mind, Arthur barely registered that he was the one, who leaned in for the kiss, not the other, but he didn't dare to hesitate and claimed the soft lips with his own. 

With a pleased sigh, the stranger opened his mouth and Arthur gently pushed his tongue in, exploring the unknown territory.

The cavern was hot, managing to make him melt on the spot, and judging by the other's soft moans he felt the same way.

Their tongues met in a slow, yet needy dance. With every new intake of air, Arthur's hunger only grew, and as slender fingers pulled his hair, he couldn't help but groan. They demanded more friction, a plead he gladly fulfilled, he pressed their chests together, before slowly grinding his hips into the others, swallowing the other's deep moan in the process.

He felt a sly hand wander down his chest, before it slipped into his pants, gently cupping his arousal. 

Soon the stranger started to move his hand up and down, casually jerking him off in the middle of a street and _god_ he didn't expect to feel so excited at the thought of getting caught, but he _did_.

As the other pulled back from the kiss, Arthur chased his lips for one last, quick kiss before breathlessly whispering.

"I-I think I might have some money left."

" Is that so...?" 

The words left his mouth without a second thought, but he wouldn't be able to bring himself to leave anyway. The man squeezed his erection once more and bit his perfect lips, sending an excited shiver down Arthur's spine.

" I would rather not get fucked on the sidewalk of a street, let's go to a hotel, _hm_?"

Arthur happily agreed.

\---

Oh god, just what had he brought himself into? When the other said hotel, he expected a cheap hostel and not a literal five-star resort.

Just looking around the place, made his stomach turn, he could already see his bank account cry in anguish.

An even bigger mistake was letting the man choose the room, there was a small, yet hopeful voice inside of him, praying for the blonde to pick the cheapest room...but he should have known better.

As soon as the other pressed the key-card into his hand with a pleased grin, Arthur knew...his back account was ruined.

There were so many different rooms, some even reasonably priced in his opinion, but the one he was charged for...was the royal suite, the most _expensive_ and _extravagant_ of them _all_.

" Is something wrong?" The man asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

" N-No...just nervous." The blonde hummed in reply, Arthur ached to say _'yes'_ , the hotel room was too _expensive_ , but as much as he hated himself for it, he kept quiet. The man was simply too _alluring_ and he would definitely regret, not sleeping with him.

As they opened the door, he had to keep his mouth shut from gaping, the hotel staff wasn't joking when they called it the royal suite.

A king-sized bed in the middle, a chandelier hanging off the wall, multiple oil-paintings arranged on the walls, together with a grand piano innocently displayed next to the impressive set of windows.

The most baffling aspect of them all was that his 'companion' didn't seem to be fazed one bit, as if he was used to such luxuries.

He was starting to doubt that the blonde was your typical prostitute...

As Arthur closed the door, the man practically dragged him to the luxurious bed, pushing him on top of it with a bothered scowl.

" All this waiting around has made me impatient, Mongrel." He slowly descended, straddling Arthur's hips with a lick of his lips.

He opened his mouth to add more, but a groan came out instead as Arthur roughly brushed their hips together, before claiming the other's mouth again.

He didn't even have to ask for permission, the blonde's lips already opened themselves for him, and their dance continued. 

Arthur placed his hands on the slim waist, rubbing a pleasurable pattern with his fingers and watched with hungry eyes, as the other shivered in delight.

" Y-Your name, what is it?" He breathlessly whispered the question.

" Does it matter?" 

Arthur gently bit his earlobe, before softly trailing kisses down the exposed Collarbone, worshipping the unmarred skin.

" _Yes_ , I'm Arthur." The man softly gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, leaving a red bruise on the soft skin.

" Fine...Call me-." Another gasp. " _Call_ me, Gil."

He pushed his tongue into those perfect lips once again, clumsily opening Gil's blouse at the same time.

Surprisingly enough, he was successful and pushed the other off his lap, swapping their positions.

The sight in front of him was simply _divine_ , a buffet of flushed skin, ruffled feather-like hair and sharp eyes filled with _desire_. Not a single oil painting in the room could muster the beauty the other emitted, and _how_ Arthur wished he could capture the moment on camera.

" I am well aware of my beauty, hurry up!" It was said in such an arrogant tone, he almost wanted to deny the other, but the hidden... _neediness_ behind those crimson eyes persuaded him.

Another rush of excitement trailed down his body, as he gently flicked Gil's erected nipple with his tongue, before sucking the rosy bud with eagerness, making the blonde arch his back with a pleased sigh.

His other hand slowly massaged the forming bulge, inside of those sinful leather pants, causing the prostitute to spread his legs.

_God_ , Gil has never felt this much desire for a person and they haven't even started with the main event yet. 

A rush of pleasure curled around his stomach as Arthur started to direct his entire attention on to his chest area, not a single spot was left forgotten. His buds were attacked mercilessly, the other continued to suck or gently pinch them, forcing him to release a gasp as he opened his mouth to inhale. He had to practically _force_ Arthur's head away and gave the man a slight glare.

" One would think you're obsessed with my chest..." Gil huffed.

Apparently _yes_ , because the other awkwardly glanced away, not meeting his eyes in the slightest.

He only scoffed in response and clasped his hands around Arthur's neck, bringing him down for another kiss. During the clash of tongues and lips, he somehow was able to remove the man's shirt and quietly purred at the sight.

It was obvious that Arthur worked out, and he couldn't wait to feel _everything_ the man had to offer. 

With an impatient growl, Gil tugged at his own pants and quietly cursed himself for wearing something so _tight,_ the clothing seemingly stuck to his hips and no amount of pulling got rid of them.

" Let me help..." Gentle hands took his impatient ones, softly kissing the backside of them, keeping eye contact no matter what, before pushing his pants and underwear down with patience.

_Damn_ , Gil never thought being a gentleman could be such a turn on, but now it was. 

He involuntarily shivered as Arthur's breath softly hit his arousal, warm lips kissed the tip, before wrapping around his length.

" _Fuck_ -..."

The other took him deeper and deeper, he wanted nothing more than to snap his hips up, but that damn bastard was _pinning_ him down, Gil could only needily whine as Arthur harshly sucked on the tip, before pressing his tongue against the slit, _torturing_ him with the slow pace.

Every suck sent an electric pulse through his body, melting him into a shivering mess, until _finally_...Arthur granted him mercy by taking in his whole length.

Arthur quickly found an enjoyable rhythm and hollowed his cheeks with eagerness, as Gil softly moaned by every bob.

The blonde's face was beautifully dusted in a pleasant blush, his lips were a bit swollen from all the kissing and biting, Arthur almost stopped to kiss them again.

...But managed to continue with his task, moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm, slightly humming around the length to increase the pleasure for the other.

Gil's thighs started to shiver, and Arthur gave the arousal one last suck, before releasing it with a kiss to the swollen head.

" Why did you stop...?!" 

" Patience, Gil." He caressed the flawless stomach with his hand and felt the muscles slightly tense under the soft skin.

Luckily enough, Arthur found condoms and lube in the nightstand, and strode back to the impatient blonde.

" Took you long enough." The man scoffed.

Really, wasn't he paying for this? Shouldn't Gil be the one serving him? But in all honesty, he didn't mind, the blonde was incredibly alluring and yes, he might be a bit pushy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Arthur seated himself in between Gil's legs and drenched his fingers in a thick layer of lube, before slyly rubbing the greedy rim with slow circles.

The way the blonde's eyebrows scrunched in annoyance was adorable, Arthur could already foresee an order being barked out and inserted a finger into the tight ring of muscles, pushing a gasp out of Gil.

As the second finger joined, the body under him tensed and Arthur softly kissed the luscious lips to distract the other, which ended up working since Gil quietly pleaded for more with a light hair pull.

After making sure the blonde was comfortable, Arthur started to push his fingers in and out, causing Gil to release soft moans and groans, which he happily swallowed in another tender kiss.

The inner walls tightly clutched on to his fingers, soon the other started to move with the rhythm of his digits and the quiet room was filled with soft moans and squelching sounds.

" L- _Ah_...Let's move on..."

Arthur hummed in reply and wrapped his cock in one of the colorful condoms, before placing the tip in front of Gil's entrance.

" Is this okay...?" The blonde scoffed in annoyance, but didn't have the patience for a snarky remark and simply nodded.

Arthur pushed the tip in and Gil gasped as he felt every inch slowly penetrate him, and a desperate shiver traveled down his back as the entire length was inserted.

After waiting for the burning feeling of penetration to fade, he pressed their chests together and encouraged Arthur to continue, who happily obliged with a deep thrust.

It was _amazing_ , the fire inside of his belly never left and as Arthur found a pleasurable rhythm his vision started to fog up with haziness, the only thing he was able to feel were the intense thrusts hitting his deepest parts causing him to bend his back into a delicate curve.

With a gasp, Gil encouraged himself to move with the other's movements, meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips.

He felt his thighs starting to tremble once again and this time Arthur didn't stop, he continued to press him down unto his cock, hitting his prostate with well-aimed thrusts, completely overwhelming Gil with sensation, who helplessly dug his fingernails into Arthur's back with a cry.

Soon, the pleasure curling inside of his stomach became unbearable and came with a high-pitched moan, shooting strings of cum over both of them. He felt Arthur meet his completion as well, and tiredly groaned as the other rode out his orgasm with a few thrusts, finishing inside of him.

Gil hummed as Arthur slipped out of him, before sensing the body tiredly fall beside him.

" That was amazing..." The other muttered and yelped as he felt the blonde sit on top of him with a smirk.

" You can't possibly think that it's already over, _hm?_ " Gil lightly nibbed Arthur's lips and seductively whispered.

" Ready for round two?"

\---

Arthur woke up with a groan, his body felt sore and his surroundings reeked after _sex_.

After tiredly blinking, he noticed the distant sound of a shower running.

The events of last night resurfaced in his mind...did all of that really happen? Last night was incredible and just thinking about the blonde made his heart race with excitement...

A short messaging sound interrupted his thoughts, Gil's phone laid beside him and Arthur chose to ignore it at first until multiple messages started to appear at an incredible speed, causing him to grab the device with a groan.

The messages were all from the same number...a number he recognized.

It was Lugalbanda's phone number, and not just any, his private one, which Arthur had the privilege to contact...well used to.

All of the messages either asked for Gil's location or told him to come _home_...

_Fuck_.

_' Don't tell me Gil, stood for Gilgamesh...'_ _The_ , Gilgamesh the son of Lugalbanda, heir to the most powerful tech company in the world.

" I never thought you would be the kind of person, who looked through other people's phones." A somewhat hoarse voice stated and Arthur squinted his eyes at the other's wet form with a sigh.

"...You are not actually a prostitute, right?"

" Hm...Nope." Gilgamesh pursed his lips in amusement, before chuckling.

" I never said I was one either..." With that he went back to the bathroom, leaving Arthur alone in the luxurious suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur made the biggest power move ever. Got fired and fucked his Boss's son in return.
> 
> Ahhh, but I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make a more detailed smut this time...Hope I succeeded.
> 
> My twitter if you're interested: https://twitter.com/FrozenMoon5


End file.
